


The King and His Wives

by Tessa_H_Dillinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Badass Arya, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, King's Landing, Kings & Queens, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Queen Arya, Queen Daenerys, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Queen in the North, Rhaegar Lives, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/pseuds/Tessa_H_Dillinger
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryan ruled the Kingdoms wisely. His wife Lyanna birthed him a second son, Jon. After Rhaegar died, his son, Aegon the Sixth, took his place, taking Rhaenys as his wife. Alas, Aegon fell as well, leaving Jon to fulfill the King's Duty.What is the King's Duty, you may ask? Well, Aegon the Conqueror was offered a wife from every Kingdom he conquered. In this story, he took them all. Ever since, the King has taken multiple wives and lovers.Jon married Daenerys in their youth, and since becoming King, he and his wife have eagerly sought more queens to share their bed.This is mostly mindless, hardcore, dirty, immoral, hot, heavy, fluid-spraying smut. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jon**

 

Jon the First of House Targaryen sat the Iron Throne. On his head was the crown of Aegon the Third, his Father's crown. It was almost six years since his father's passing, and four years since his brother's, King Aegon the Sixth, who ruled less than two years. Jon wore his kingly garb, a grey silk and wolf pelt, in honor of his Northern heritage, with a kingly cape dressed around him. By his side was the Valyrian Steel Sword Blackfyre, its curved and sculpted hilt shining. Since it was recovered during Rhaegar’s Glorious Reign, it and its sister sword beckoned a new age of prosperity for the realm. The other familial sword, Dark Sister, had long been given to his aunt and first wife, Daenerys.

As the first king born without typically Valyrian features, Jon has strived to set himself apart as a good King, as his father and brother had. He needed to shed the boisterous, adventurous spirit he had in his youth.

His dragon, whom Daenerys called Rhaegal in her youth, but whom Jon called Frostburn, had taken him from the Lands of Always Winter to Yi Ti to the true end of Sothoryos in his youth. The so-called "Navigator Prince" and his aunt, "Daenerys the Skyborn," had circumnavigated the globe and at last confirmed the maesters’ theory of a spherical world. It began with riding down Sothoryos only to go through lands of cold and eventually meeting Ibbenese sailors on the top of the world.

It made the King almost chuckle at what a free spirit he had been, not the reserved king he was now pretending to be. He had taken lovers and played tricks on his brother, even when his brother took the crown. Jon took more after his mother than his father, the gods knew.

But now it was his turn to lead the realm.

"Your Grace," Lord Dondarrion said, "those terms are acceptable."

"Then it shall be done at Storm's End in a moon, my Lord," Jon stated.

The Lightning Lord bowed and walked away. He was representing the Baratheons, who were no doubt preparing for the wedding. After Robert Baratheon died of syphilis, his family’s debt to the crown went unpaid until Lord Stannis at last granted his daughter to wed. Finally, the Stormlands would have a Queen to represent them at the capitol.

A hundred more guests arrived at the Great Hall, all looking up at the King and pleading, or begging, or cheering, or calling out his name. It was difficult dealing with so many people, so often. After hearing them and their pleas, Jon descended from his seat and let his hand, Davos Seaworth, take the throne and hear the rest. Davos gave the King a nervous nod before he walked off. It was clear the man was uncomfortable with such power and wanted to go back home to the Stormlands. But Jon needed him. Tyrion was busy and had already forfeit his role as Hand, to serve in Dany's war in the East.

Jon walked through Maegor's holdfast, his black and white-dotted cape waving. It was still midday, and the middle of a long, prosperous Summer.

He reached his first wife's room, only for a guard to tell him she was down the hall. Jon smiled and left to visit his son's playroom. Inside, he saw toys and play swords all around, a red carpet beneath them, and massive high windows. The room was well lit, and the sight of his beautiful wife and son filled Jon with joy.

"There you are, my dear," Daenerys said with a smile, as she played with their first child, Aemon. Her silver hair was in a single braid and she wore a light purple dress to her ankles. Her violet eyes were bright and she had a petite yet womanly figure. Aemon looked at Jon and his face lit up.

"Papa," the five year old said, as he ran into Jon's arms. Jon laughed and picked up the boy and pretended he was heavy.

"Gods, you're too heavy," Jon jiped, pretending to struggle at holding the boy.

His boy laughed and got down from his father's arms.

"My egg, papa, mother believes it's close to catching!" the silver-haired, violet eyed boy ran across the room to retrieve his egg from a chest.

"Hello, dear," Dany said as she approached Jon and kissed him deeply. Jon grabbed her arm and pulled her in deeper, making Dany smirk into the kiss. "I like when you do that," Dany moaned at his forwardness.

Jon was about to smack her arse when Aemon arrived holding a gold and black egg. "It's so close," the boy said, his innocent eyes wide.

"Aye it is; you shall have a Balerion in no time," Jon said with a smile, still holding his wife, his arm around her skinny waist.

"I'm going to name it Maester," Aemon said. Jon looked at him curiously. "After my namesake," the boy explained.

Jon smiled. "Good then," Jon said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now where's your sister?"

Aemon looked nervous. "She's-"

"Hey!" Jon heard behind him. The door burst open. It was his daughter by Daenerys, a black-haired, purple-eyed, five year old holding a purple egg. She was furious. "You said hot water would make my egg hatch. I held it under for an hour!"

Aemon immediately ran away. "I'm sorry, Rhaeny!" he yelled as he left from through the nearest door.

"It's Rhaenyra!" she replied, speeding past her parents, intent on punching her brother in the face. Jon looked to Dany nervously.

"I'll solve this, soon," Daenerys said, pulling her husband's head down to kiss him. "Go see Marge.  And Wenda, if you can. I'll see you all soon."

Jon held his most petite wife and ran his tongue over hers. She moaned into the kiss. Then he squeezed her butt and she squealed. When Jon released her, she was blushing and biting her lower lip. She looked so cute. "I await you eagerly," Jon said, leaving the room.

"I can tell," he heard her say.

Jon walked through the holdfast until he entered the room Queen Margaery had fitted specifically for child rearing. It was a large room of mostly dark wood and upholstery, with multiple couches and two baths in the middle. Inside, he spotted his brown-haired, doe-eyed wife, sitting on a couch of silk with two children in her arms. Her dark red dress exposed her breasts and provided leverage for her two babies to rest, so she might breast feed them more easily.

"Jon," Margaery said, her children suckling her as she sat, "I missed you this morning."

"I'm afraid Asha needed attention," Jon said as he sat near Margaery.

"Well I hope you fucked her in the arse; that girl of hers will be the only child she gets from you if I have anything to say about it," Margaery said jealousy.

"I know you don't like her," Jon started.

"She called me a whore," Margaery said, "I'll not have her near me."

Jon smirked. "She named your daughter after you,” Jon explained.

“To irk me!” Margaery said, but immediately regretted when one of the babies started crying. “Ughh,” she bemoaned defeatedly. Jon smiled at his wife’s little frustrations, and kissed her cheek. That calmed her down.

“I'm afraid you will see her again,” Jon said, “But don't worry. She won't be sitting for a long time after that comment. And I made sure she has to sleep on her stomach."

Margaery smiled and looked at her king. The baby who started crying, Lara, began suckling again and Marge sighed in contentment. She was beautiful, soft brown hair down her sides and a luscious, yet slim figure. Everything about her screamed "the fairest maiden in the land" and the children suckling her only added to that image.

"How are Lara and Garth?" Jon asked Margaery.

"They fare so well. They take after their father," Marge said with a smirk.

Jon stood and kissed Margaery. "May Elyse fly with you?" Margaery asked, seeing that he was about to leave.

"Aye, she may, after I have seen to Aemond, Nymeria, and Ashara," Jon explained.

"Take your time, dear," Margaery said as Jon left.

His children by Arianne, the three he mentioned, were studying with the grandmaester, Samwell Tarly, with their brothers and sisters, his other children. Most of Jon's children, who had past suckling age, lived at the Keep, so they might come to appreciate each other in the future. Only Aegon, Helaena, Denise, and Jon lived with their mothers.

As Jon walked through the Keep, he entered the training grounds, and saw a tall blonde woman, in mayhaps her mid-thirties, firing arrow upon arrow at the targets in front of her. She wore leathers and trousers like a warrior. The sight of her made him smirk. She had gotten so used to castle walls in such a short time.

Jon approached her quietly and before she could draw another arrow he removed it from her hand and put his hand over her mouth. She panicked but then calmed when she saw it was him. Jon removed his hand from her mouth.

“Get off me, ya fook,” she whined, her face red. “I was training.”

“Training, I know,” Jon replied, still chuckling, “Daenerys told me to see you. She wanted me to see you.”

“Hmm, come to see your sex slave again?” Wenda said, bending down to pick up her bow again.

“Right, that’s why you joined in last night. Not that you wanted to thank Daenerys for getting you out of prison,” Jon smirked at her.

Wenda the White Fawn, the young woman who terrorized the Crownlands as part of the Kingswood Brotherhood, had been captured years ago. Jon and Daenerys, however, found a mostly innocent girl at the time and gave her a second chance. Her falling into Jon’s bed was an accident. At least that’s what Jon told himself.

“Anyway, **lover** ,” Wenda said, smoothing her short blonde hair, “I am going to be busy tonight and in the morn. Besides, Aerion needs his mommy to tuck him in while you’re stuck in a Dornishwoman.”

Wenda silently went back to firing arrows as if he wasn’t there. It was always part of her game, playing hard to get. After he left, he was later informed by the guards that Wenda had turned around, as if begging for him to come back and make out with her. So he did, and left her arse red with spankings in the training yard.

Before the day came to an end, at last, there was the long-awaited return of Jon’s third wife. She entered the gates of King’s Landing, with the entire Dornish delegation with her. Arianne was met by her fellow lovers and sister-wives. Jon ensured that most of the public were unaware of her return, to prevent the people from drooling over his most… lurid-looking wife.

"Arianne!" Margaery squealed as she ran up and hugged her friend. Daenerys followed and they all hugged the buxom woman. Jon looked happily at his dark-skinned wife, whose hair was long, thick and black, and demanded his hand to rake through it. She wore an ornate blue dress which showed off her massive breasts and the gold in her hair and her golden snake bracelets. She was short like most of his wives, at least compared to his six feet.

Jon walked up to kiss her when she stopped her with her finger. "No," she said, "for what I want, this is going to have to be in private."

"Then let's get inside," Jon said.

Once inside the Red Keep, in the King's chambers specifically, Arianne all but jumped on her husband and kissed him eagerly. Jon picked her up by her arse. Her petite figure yet absolutely massive breasts and arse fit his strong body so well. Everything he grabbed felt so good and she moaned and started dry-humping him.

Daenerys and Margaery giggled, and Arianne turned around to look at them, still held up by Jon.

"Don't you want to fuck our husband?" she asked like a mad woman.

Without a second thought, Margaery and Dany dropped their dresses and stared up at him sneakily. Jon stared at Dany's hairless womanhood and Margaery's light brown strip as Arianne tried to wrestle him to the bed. Jon allowed himself to fall on the bed and look up as Arianne got off him. She turned to Margaery and Dany, who smiled knowingly. The girls stripped the Dornishwoman, and Arianne kissed Daenerys, and then Margaery, and then both. Jon was rock hard.

"Girls. I think the King here wants his cock freed," Arianne said, noting his bulge.

"Should we free him?" Margaery asked.

"I don't know," Daenerys said as she sucked Arianne's tits. "Does he deserve it?"

"He has been good to us; he fucked you and I last night," Margaery replied.

"And I've missed that big cock of his," Arianne purred as she felt up his abs.

"Then let's," Daenerys said.

All three beautiful girls removed Jon's clothes and he was left on his back, his cock pointing up at them. Jon looked to his wives, expecting something. Then he remembered: they wanted him to direct them.

"Margaery, suck my cock. I want to feel the back of your throat," he ordered. "Dany, you lick her cunt, and spread your legs while you do it. Ari, sit on my face. Get to it, my little whores."

Each girl did her job with enthusiasm. Jon laid in the middle of their massive bed, one big enough for twelve people, pleasured by his wives. Margaery's mouth was a godssend and Ari's arse was perfect for squeezing. It was like being in the seven heavens with them. Sometimes, he did not have to move for hours but he could cum again and again. Soon Jon felt the girls switch and he tasted a new cunt. By the taste, he knew it was the Rose of Highgarden. She smelled like roses. Daenerys began sucking his cock and he enjoy the tightness of her mouth. She also moaned and hummed, no doubt because of Arianne's talented tongue.

He fucked their cunts and enjoyed each of their bodies. He fucked Margaery’s tits and then Arianne’s pillow tits. Daenerys felt left out, until he told her to spread her pretty, little thighs for him. Fucking Daenerys was a joy like riding a dragon, Margaery made him feel like king of the world, and Arianne was so overwhelming pleasing Jon came inside her within a minute. He was king, and they were his queens. They were his entirely. By the end of the night, they were all sore and happy, and cuddled together around Jon.

Dany held Margaery's breasts as she laid her bed on his abs, and Jon laid his head of Arianne's pillow tits. He had cum inside each of their cunts and took them in every way he could. Then at last he heard a knock at the door. Within a second, it was opened and Asha entered. She was wearing her non-dress, boots, trousers, and a grey long shirt.

"You invited Arianne here and didn't tell me?" Asha asked.

"You were being punished," Jon explained, sitting up. “Shouldn’t you still be in the corner?”

Asha looked pleadingly at Daenerys, who had proudly called Asha her "girlfriend."

"Oh, Jon, just let her join us, we can discuss her punishment later," Daenerys said.

"No, she!-" Margaery tried to say.

"Enough!" Jon said, catching their attention. His word was law. "If you want to sleep with us, your punishment must still continue."

"What do you mean?' Asha asked. The rest of the girls were equally confused.

Jon got up, entirely naked, and stared down at Asha. Along with Margaery and Ysilla, she was one of his taller wives, but still nearly six inches shorter. Jon moved her rat-brown hair out of her face. She was not particularly pretty, and had a more hard and devil-may-care look, with her short hair and a thin, muscled body. Asha looked curiously at him, completely comfortable with his strong naked body; all of his girls were. Jon had to admit that it was better than the typical look the "Queen of Snark" usually gave.

"Look at my cock," Jon said, pointing at it. Asha looked at it, or stared more like. "It's hard right now, because of you."

Asha smiled and looked proud. She continued staring and was about to say something when Jon interrupted her.

"It's hard because I'm about to fuck you in the arse," he said deeply.

Asha's eyes widened in fear. "Hold her down," Jon ordered, and his other wives happily grabbed Asha and forced her to the bed. They all laughed at the thought of Asha’s already-sore arse being destroyed. She was forced to be on all fours and Margaery pulled her trousers down enough to see her butt. Asha futilely resisted, and Arianne and Margaery laughed as Jon made his way to the bed, his massive cock aiming at its target.

He shoved his cock in her arse. Asha yelped. Jon moaned and began fucking her. Then he stopped and turned to Margaery. He ordered her to bring string and she did so quickly from her nearby sewing kit.

"Tie her hair in pigtails," Jon ordered. Asha was still on all on four, powerless. Margaery and Dany tied Asha’s short hair in pigtails and Jon grabbed them. With all his strength, he fucked her arse deeply. They were perfect handlebars.

Jon fucked Asha hard and felt waves of pleasure in his body. Asha, truly, had a body that felt good to conquer. Euphoria overwhelmed him as he took the queen of the Iron Islands and made her his dirtiest whore. When he came, Jon forced her head into the bed and Asha moaned defeatedly. When he finished, he turned his head and noticed Arianne, Daenerys and Margaery, all on all fours, next to Asha, on the bed, ready and smiling for their turn.

It was good to be King.

 

Wives:

  - Daenerys "The Daybreak Queen" Targaryen. Mother of Crown Prince Aemon, prince Jaeherys, and princesses Rhaenyra, Aelyria. Married a year before Jon's reign. Living at the Red Keep.

  - Margaery "The Rose Queen" Tyrell. Mother of twins Lara and Garth as well as Samwell, Timoth, Lysa, and Pennilope. Married a month after his coronation. Living at the Red Keep.

  - Arianne "The Gods' Grace" Martell. Mother of Helaena, Aemond, Nymeria, and Ashara. Married six months after his coronation. Living at the Red Keep.

  - Arya "The She-Wolf" Stark. Mother of Denise and Rickard. Married a year after his coronation.

  - Ysilla Royce. Mother of Jon the Younger, Melissa and Alys. Married a year and a half after his coronation.

  - Val "The Wild Queen" of the Freefolk. Mother of Naemor and Agatha. Married two years into his reign and the Treaty to Settle the Wall.

  - Roslyn Frey. Mother of Aegon the Younger. Married two and a half years after his coronation.

  - Myrcella Lannister. Mother of Tywin and Tytos. Married three years after his coronation.

  - Asha "The Bitch Queen." Mother of Margaery the Younger. Married three years after his coronation.

  - Shireen Baratheon. To be married.

 

 

Mistresses:

Mya Stone.

Ygritte. Mother of Mance "the Violet-eyed".

The Black Pearl of Braavos.

Dacey Mormont. Mother of Daron.

The Manderly girls.

Lady Hightower the Shut-In.

Wenda the White Fawn. Mother of Aerion. Living at the Red Keep.

Cersei Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning delight.

Jon was a warrior king, like his father before him. Daenerys had started a war with the Triarchy years ago, a war which ended slavery in Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh. It was by her black dragon, Ulyrax, and his white and blue dragon, Frostburn, that the cities fell. Braavos and Norvos helped as well, intent on ridding the dreadful practice from the world.

Jon lived with Daenerys, his first wife at the time. It was both a reward for winning the war and a break from fighting. They stayed at Lys, a city of pleasure and naughtiness. Daenerys never stopped laughing when she learned that the national symbol of Lys was a naked woman, and she remarked again and again about how funny it was to have coins of the love goddess on her coins. Daenerys invited pillow slaves into their bed and she and Jon enjoyed a honeymoon.

Daenerys noted that Jon seemed to have a definite interest in Valyrian girls, a fact which delighted her. She took after many of the Lysene women and curled her long, soft, silver hair, and perfumed it. She wore flowing dresses and no smallclothes. After seeing Jon stare at a woman from Qarth, she proclaimed that women on the island would follow one new form of dress. Like the Qartheen, the beautiful Lyseni would show one breast with their dresses. The practice was adopted without any resistance.

It was at Lys the Lovely where Dany and Jon conceived all their children. Daenerys learned she was pregnant with Aemon when she was seven-and-ten, and she gave birth at Dragonstone the following year. Since Aegon was Prince of Dragonstone, and Jon was the second son, he continued living with Daenerys, whom Rhaegar proclaimed the Princess of Lys. Jaeherys was born soon after Rhaegar’s untimely demise.

In Aegon’s reign, Aegon the Sixth of his name worked to continue the good deeds of his father. He took Rhaenys for a wife, and set out to bring peace within his realm instead of looking outward. Talks with the King Beyond the Wall began soon. As the representative of the North, Jon was sent to negotiate on dragonback. Daenerys came with him, and talks began. Mance Rayder, surprisingly, was an amiable man with endless humor. The terms were complicated but clear. For sending food beyond the wall, hanging Craster, and not killing every freefolk that strolled near the wall, Mance promised to end any incursions south. Daenerys, however, added another provision. A lover she and Jon had taken, Ygritte, as well as Val come with them to Lys.

Before the terms could be made official, Aegon had found himself going to meet with Mance. It was meant to be his greatest achievement, when a meteor came from the sky and struck Trynamax, his red dragon. Aegon fell from the sky, and an attempt to find him led to Mance being killed by his own men, who thought him an even greater traitor for wanting to rescue a foreign king.

The sad days that followed ended with Jon taking Val to Dragonstone and discussion upon discussion with Rhaella, Lyanna, Elia and Rhaenys. Jon was made king, and Aegon’s final act, bringing the Freefolk into the Kingdoms, was made law.

However, many lords were upset at Aegon for not fulfilling the King’s Duty. Aegon had set aside all the wives he was supposed to take until his kingdom was secure. Sansa was to be his first wife of the North, and Margaery after.

Daenerys, to her credit, was quick to get Jon his wives. They had gathered many lovers through the years, and she was all to happy to gain more. Arianne, whom Jon lost his virginity to as a thirteen-year-old boy visiting his cousin-in-law, was first on their list. Margaery, however, had found herself outside the Red Keep in a matter of days offering gift upon gift to Daenerys and the crown. A large part of the Mander was made Targaryen property and her grandmother used every connection she had to force Jon to see her.

Jon took it all with a laugh. She was a sweet girl, cunning and cute, with birthing hips and a soft little voice. She was already on their list, but watching Margaery parade herself was just too good. When they first met at the Red Keep, Jon invited her into the holdfast without a second thought. The stunned and red-faced Margaery followed. Jon asked her about herself and he told her about him, and they found they knew much about each other; spy networks taught much. Then Jon showed her a room, and pointed to it.

“Do you like this?” he asked her.

“I-I suppose I do, Your Grace,” she said in her cute voice.

“Good, it’s yours; though I do plan for most of my wives to sleep in the same bed with me,” Jon said with a smirk.

Margaery started squealed. She kissed his cheek and said she was eternally grateful. Then she felt a hand on her butt. Margaery turned around expecting to see Jon explain himself when she saw Daenerys smiling evilly.

“Welcome to the party,” Daenerys beamed.

“Umm,” Marge stuttered.

Daenerys then grabbed her dress and squeezed her breasts, making Margaery freeze up.

“When do we get to fuck her?” Daenerys asked Jon.

“Now,” Jon answered, taking off his shirt, “Margaery, welcome to your new life.”

“Wha-“ Marge said before she was brought into the bedroom.

She had to have known what the King’s Duty would be like, Daenerys later argued. Of course she had to recognize that it was going to be, as the high septon once said it, “A licentious display using the law that the faith only recognizes a marriage from a single kingdom as an excuse for kings to marry eight women and have heirs in each.”

Margaery was then added to the wives that further completed the King’s Duty. Arianne to Roslyn Frey (who was picked due to the lack of Tully women), Jon married each and bedded them regularly. Legislating was different from fighting, he had to admit. But if that meant he could spend as much time as possible fucking beautiful women, he was fine with that.

Daenerys endlessly tried to get Arya and Ysilla to join them at the Red Keep, as well as his many other mistresses. She once confessed to attempting to get each of his wives to live with him, but Jon said if that happened then he would have double the amount of children he had now. Daenerys only smirked and said, “Exactly.”

It was slightly frustrating, having so many children and women running about. He could make laws and sit the throne all he liked, but he couldn’t ignore his family that long. Tyrion had been sent to lead the city-states to a better system of laws ever since they left Lys. Rhaella remained at Summerhall with her new husband, and Elia and Rhaenys stayed in Dorne. That left Jon defenseless, with half a dozen women eager for his attention. When Daenerys convinced (forced) him to name her his Hand of the King, he knew he was screwed.

She was a genius at politics. Her network of spies was exceptional, and she was all but devoted to her job. But if Daenerys Targaryen had her way, Jon would be naked and fucking all the time.

In fact, Jon rarely wore clothes inside the Keep, and rarely if ever wore anything in his chambers. He was a tall, brutish Northman, but still a vibrant slim built young man. Arianne once explained that all the girls enjoyed seeing him that way: his chest built and hairy, his biceps hard, his tall form towering over each of them, and his beautiful, massive cock on full display, with his balls hairy and its girth astounding. Whenever they saw him full frontal nude, Margaery once said, it was hard to look away from his massive manhood. He looked like a conquering king, and them, his prizes, Asha added too. Thinking about it like that made it fun for him.

The King’s chambers, the marvelous gold and marble hall, with a massive bed and dozens of smaller seats and couches, was beautiful. It overlooked part of the city and the Narrow Sea, and shimmered in the morning. The floors were partly carpeted, and silk curtains danced about the window and were draped on the bed. It was a beautiful, cool day. The Long Spring was a time for new birth.

Jon awoke as he always did, with multiple bodies around him and a mouth on his penis. He eyes opened to find black and brown hair splayed on his chest. Margaery slept on his left pec and Arianne on his right. He looked down and saw Daenerys hard at work, taking care of his hardness. He turned and saw Asha half-sitting up, groping Arianne’s breasts and arse. She looked like Jon had caught her and she froze.

“I-I was just,” Asha whispered, naked and embarrassed.

“Go ahead, continue,” Jon whispered back, “You’ll just give her wet dreams.”

Asha smirked and continued feeling up Arianne’s sleeping body. Jon looked back to Margaery, his beautiful sleeping wife, who laid on his chest along with Arianne. She had gotten it particularly hard, after Arianne said that he left Margaery without a true anal experience. Still, she slept like an angel.

It was clearly early morning, since he heard no cries or even the bustling of the city. So Jon laid back and without a word allowed Daenerys to dutifully suck his dick. It had been almost three years since she ruled that she got priority over his penis. As Jon closed his eyes and squeezed Arianne and Marge’s bodies, he thought back on that discussion.

It was after one of their fuck sessions, in which Jon was naked and had four naked girls under his arms. They were play fighting, as they usually did, until Asha finally asked who was the head wife. Daenerys quickly decreed her the sole beneficiary, which made Margaery pout. Arianne smacked Dany in the face lightly, which made Dany hold her face in shock. She then said that all of Jon’s women belonged to him, but she would be the first wife and the one to have his heirs, and she would have priority of his cock.

Arianne argued and Margaery interjected that they ought to be able to fuck him when they wanted, and Asha said Jon still needed to fulfill the King’s Duty. So in private, Daenerys drew up a legal document elucidating under what circumstances Jon can fuck other women when there was a disagreement. It included which wife could veto another, how many wife-votes it took to overrule Dany, the priority wife, and how many children a wife required to gain veto powers. It was a long document. His dick was quite important to them.

Jon was enjoying Dany’s heavenly warm mouth when he groped his other wives. Asha was busy with Arianne so Jon’s left hand descended down to Margaery’s arse. He unconsciously put a finger in her booty. Suddenly, Margaery squeaked and woke up with a startle.

Arianne awoke and found Asha with a handful of her arse. Asha looked embarrassed and took her hands off. Her face was red.

“Well at least buy me dinner first!” Arianne said to Asha as she pushed the Ironborn girl to the end of the bed.

Jon looked apologetically at Margaery, who had the sweetest, most innocent eyes. He knew she was a snake, but it was hard to get past the look.

“Forgive me,” he said knowingly.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Margaery followed, “My backside should have been less sore by now.”

“Hey! Don’t push me!” Asha yelled, pushing Arianne into Jon’s body.

Ari’s arse accidentally sat on Dany’s head, making her deep throat Jon unwilling. Jon moaned and was lucky Dany’s reaction when sucking cock was so good. Dany punched Arianne’s stomach and pushed her off with her head.

“Get your big butt off me!” Dany yelled, “I am trying to make our husband cum. That was dangerous.”

“Don’t blame me!” Arianne replied, “It was your raider girlfriend who pushed me.”

“I was just touching you,” Asha replied, sitting up in bed, her naked body still drawing Jon’s attention.

“Ari, you don’t have to be so reactive,” Dany said, touching Jon’s hairy chest and stroking his cock protectively.

“Talk about being reactive. I’ve sat on your face more times than I can count, and now you’re complaining. You should learn to mind your surroundings,” Arianne replied.

“These bitches you married are crazy,” Margaery whispered to Jon, trying to stay out of it.

“Hey!” Daenerys said, “Don’t call me a bitch, you slut!” Daenerys threw a pillow at Margaery’s head.

“Hey you’re being a fucking whore,” Arianne replied, wrestling with Dany.

“Get off her, you bitch!” Asha said, holding Ari back.

“Enough!” Jon commanded. Immediately all of Jon’s wives stopped and all looked at him, disappointed at their behavior. Jon sat up in bed. “If you keep fighting, none of you can come into the King’s chambers tonight.”

Without skipping a beat, Each of his wives hugged him and kissed him, saying they were sorry. Jon pushed them back.

“That’s better,” he said, “Now if you want to fight and get this out of your system, do so. With this.” He held up a pillow.

Each girl grabbed a pillow and knelt on the bed, including Asha. However, Asha held it and looked confused. “Are you ser-“ she tried to say, before she took a pillow to the face. What followed was a massive pillow fight, and soon all tensions were over and Jon heard giggling and giggling, even from Asha, who was winning.

“Gang up on Asha!” Dany said. And soon the Ironborn girl was attacked on all sides.

Jon, laid up in bed, jacking off at the beautiful sight before him. It was a thing he rarely did. In fact, he could only remember masturbating alone once. Every other time there was someone else to do it for him.

Jon was nearing orgasm as the beautiful naked girls mercilessly hit Asha, who had lost her pillow. Then he decided he wanted something else.

“That’s enough,” he said, drawing his wives from their game. He continued jerking off at the sight of his beautiful women kneeling on the bed. “I want each of you.”

“How?” Margaery asked.

Jon thought of multiple things, but he had already done so many. So he turned to the master of ideas: Daenerys.

“What is something new I can do to each of you?” Jon asked.

Daenerys smirked like the naughty woman she was.

 

Jon was now standing on the marble floor. His legs were spread and each girl was kneeling on the marble as well, looking at the scene before him. Jon was masturbating furiously, looking down at Daenerys, who gave him a kissy face. She was so beautiful: pale white skin, soft, so soft white hair and alluring violet eyes. She was entirely naked, kneeling in front of him, with her legs spread so she could play with her pussy.

It was her idea for him to cum on each of his wives’ faces. Jon took it as a challenge, and after depositing his load on Asha’s tongue, Margaery’s cheeks, and Arianne’s lips and tits, as well as her hair (Jon sprayed a lot on her), he was close to finishing on his first wife. She moaned and begged for it and said “please, come on, I want it.” The girls behind her cheered him on, calling out his beautiful pecs and kingly cock. Arianne crawled on all fours and put her head underneath his body to lick his balls. Daenerys said she wanted it and clenched her teeth and opened her lips slightly. The sight was too much and Jon unloaded on Dany’s face. He couldn’t even open his eyes, just jerk and cum and jerk and cum again. By the time he finished, his legs were tight. He looked down and saw Dany’s face and hair covered in his seed. She smiled and closed her eyes.

“I don’t think I should open my eyes,” she laughed.

The other girls laughed with her and Jon sat back on the bed.

“Ughh, lick her off. Kiss each other,” he ordered, trying to keep conscious.

While his eyes were closed, the girls did as he ordered. After thirty minutes, they were clean and had joined him in his baths. The bath hall was long and shallow, and soon they were dressed and clean.

Before they left the halls, however, there was a knocked on the door. It was strange for that to happen unless one of his wife’s came, and none gave indication that they would. As Jon approached the door, it opened, revealing a black-haired woman in her late-thirties, an angry look on her face and a baby in her arms.

“Jon, Dany, you have got to take this child. She has been yelling!-“ Lyanna said, until she stopped and looked about the room. She could smell the air. Then she looked accusingly at Jon.

“Mother-“ Jon tried to say.

“Don’t ‘Mother’ me,” Lyanna said, “You may have wives to take care of and you may king, but if you expect me to raise your child, I’ll drag you out of this fuck shack by your ear, young man.” Lyanna turned her nose high and left. Jon was speechless.

After several moments, he turned around and saw all of his wives giggling.

“What?” Jon asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A servant and a mother

King Jon Targaryen hated sitting the Iron Throne. It was an uncomfortable seat, always close to stabbing him, and more than once did it make it hard to see his subjects from so far up. He also cared less for ruling, but he knew that the realm needed a king, so he took to it.

However, what was worse most of all was not the occasional heat or the annoying orange glow from the stained-glass windows. It was staring at Missandei’s perfect body. She was originally an exclusive servant to Daenerys at the Tower of the Hand, but as Dany continuously complained about being so far away and insisting she work closer, her servant, the beautiful dark-skinned Missandei became more like his.

Even now, she stood at the bottom of the throne, as the first speaker for the King until she deemed his subjects worthy of his deliberation. She spoke what he could only believe were thousands of languages, all fluently and with the utmost confidence. The Sealord of Braavos and more than one Southern lord asked for her services. But she couldn’t leave. Especially not with the view Jon was getting of her arse.

Missandei spoke to the Lyseni diplomats, and by the gods it was like hearing the Lysene Sex goddess speak herself. Daenerys and many a Valyrian girl spoke the tongue musically, and with a watery, suggestive mouth, but Missandei outranked them all. Jon’s dick was growing in his trousers.

He thought to curse Arianne for buying him silk clothing; not only did it make him look like a soft lord but it provided not hiding of his excitement. “It’ll be easy to remove, my love,” his olive-skinned wife had once said. _Not when I’m sitting the Throne!_

It could only be some plot to get him to break. Missandei’s back faced him. She wore a beautiful, ornate blue-green dress with gold adornments, and it was backless and went all the way down to below her beautiful arse. She wasn’t as thick and curvy as Arianne, but damn did Missandei have a backside he couldn’t avoid. The fact that only he could see it, and not everyone in front of her, meant that that view was reserved for him.

“Umm,” he heard suddenly, “Your Grace.”

Jon came to his senses and saw Missandei staring at him, her dark golden eyes piercing. She was beautiful.

“What is it, Lady Missandei?” Jon asked.

“The magister and his wife are asking for quarters at the Keep,” she said.

Jon turned to the Lysene nobles. They were just a few of the many lords he had to see at the Keep, and from the number of people waiting at the back of the room, it was clear there were many more. They reminded him of his recent time in the city. Jon looked down at them, and noticed that the silver-haired woman wore a coat. Which was odd.

“Aye, I grant you stay in my home,” Jon said, stepping down from the chair. Finally.

As he approached the two nobles they took his hand and bowed, thanking him in their native tongue. Jon knew little Valyrian beyond “Yes, Master!” “Vagina” “Faster!” “Dick” “Harder!” “Deeper!” “On your knees,” and “open your mouth” (what he had picked up during his honeymoon at the brothel), but from what he knew, he found their contriteness genuine. That’s what you get for properly conquering such a place.

Missandei approached, and they took her hand and thanked her as well. Jon looked at her lovely, little smile and felt nothing but love and want for her. Then curiosity struck.

“My lady,” Jon said, turning to the rather mature, Lysene woman, “Why is it you wear a coat? It’s warmer than on the island, surely.”

“Oh your, Graze,” she said, in a thick accent, “Iz the new drezz vear in Lys the Lovely.” She removed the coat, revealing a white cotton dress with a strap around only one shoulder and one bountiful tit out near the other. “All women enjoy the bare-breast look. Some go without straps entirely. Queen Daenerys give us theez style. It makes us feel like the Lady of Love herself,” she gave a look to the older valyrian man near her, “and it excites our husbands. And, may I say, bringz even more tourisma to Lys.” She smiled knowingly at Jon.

Jon returned with a smirk. “Very well, my lady,” he said, “we can only hope it grows popular here. Enjoy the city.”

The two nobles bowed and left the room. Jon looked at Missandei, who stared up at him and then looked down sheepishly. Jon couldn’t help himself.

“Everyone, out!” he commanded.

The entire room looked surprised but quickly the great hall was emptied of every servant and lord. It was only Jon and Missandei. She looked surprise.

“Your Gr-“ she tried to say, before Jon grabbed her roughly and spun her around. He put his arm around her body and pulled her against him. She gasped.

“You know what you were doing, you little slut,” Jon said roughly into her ear.

Missandei froze for several seconds, until at last she calmed and a smirk took her face.

“You didn’t have to look,” she purred, before moving her bare arse against his clothed cock.

“You know damn well I do,” Jon answered, gripping her tighter. Missandei choked a little and then laughed.

“Well, why didn’t you do anything about it?” she said, “Such a great king, so many wives, so many mistresses. And you couldn’t just touch me?”

“I am touching you, I have been,” Jon said.

“My little pussy’s wet, Jon,” she said seriously, taking them out of their game. Jon looked surprised and then he got it. He put his hand under her dress and started touching her. Now the game could start again.

“There’s the King I remember,” Missandei said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Dany was pregnant again. And Margaery. And Arianne. And Asha. And Wenda. You know you’ve been quite prolific, my king, but you still haven’t gotten one out of me.”

It was the whole point of their game. Ever since Dany found Missandei Jon had been fucking her. She must have known; why else would Dany practically force her friend to be around Jon. After he had gotten Ygritte and Val pregnant at the same time, his first wife had been dying for a little surprise. He was fucking his wives and his regular mistresses, but rarely did he take someone different. Rarely were their smallfolk, cooks, servants, slaves (who would be freed). He needed to spread his seed, she had said, because if she wasn’t pregnant then “some other bitch should be [sic].”

So Jon took Missandei, and their goal was to get her pregnant before revealing her to Daenerys. That would be a surprise.

Jon smacked Missandei’s beautiful butt, and it jiggled. “Just wait,” Jon said.

Missandei practically moaned into his arms.

“Bend over, you sexy little slut,” Jon ordered her.

The look of joy on her face was unmatched. Fucking doggystyle in the middle of the throne hall was among their favorite illicit joys. She got on her knees and bent down. Jon felt up her arse, groaning.

“Beg for my cock,” Jon said.

“No,” Missandei responded.

So Jon smacked her arse. Hard.

She fell forward and gasped, but Jon picked her back up. She reached around and stroked her dripping pussy. Then he put his fingers in her mouth, roughly and without care.

“Listen, you sexy-as-fuck whore. I want to fuck the shit out of you and hear you screaming,” he said, his fingers still in her mouth, “I just need you to admit you’re a desperate whore that wants it more than anything.”

He removed his fingers. Her face was red and she looked embarrassed, but so horny.

“No,” she said again.

Then Jon slapped her. Not to hard, but hard enough to make a point. Her grabbed her face again and kissed her deeply, lovingly.

“Kissing you alone makes me want to raid all of Naath to have more of your people at my call,” Jon said truly, deeply. So he kissed her cheek. “Beg for it like a whore and I’ll let you cum.”

He put his hand between her legs. Without thought, Missandei spread her legs and her juices were running down to the ground.

“Yes,” she whispered weakly.

Jon slapped her arse, making Missandei moan like she was getting the best oral.

“Yes what?” Jon asked, touching her.

“I’m a desperate little whore. Please fuck me hard,” she said matter-of-factly.

Immediately Jon entered her and felt like he had seen the seven heavens. Or at least as good as he did his first night in Dorne (all the Sand Snakes had captured him, and he was tied down for hours).

He fucked her slowly, experiencing the joy of her tight cunt. He didn’t even think of fucking her harder. She was too good right now. He took off the rest of the clothes easily (as Ari had said).

After several minutes, Missandei began rocking her hips against his, and their fucking began in earnest.

Jon needed to deposit his cum inside her. If she could become pregnant before Daenerys, it would be even more hilarious.

Finally he was reaching climax, but he knew he promised his wife’s handmaiden already. She stroked her clit as he fucked her, sending her over the edge and finally screaming bloody murder. Jon came hard, grabbing her hair and forcing her to remain against him. He rocked his body against her, milking his cock inside of her.

After several moments, he was at last spent. He let go of Missandei, who fell to the ground immediately.

Jon took a deep breath.

“That was good,” he said.

“You’re right about that,” she replied. “Someone’s gonna have to clean this floor.”

Jon laughed and got up.

“You know Daenerys bought me this dress,” Missandei said, turning around, “she’ll hate to see it ripped.”

“It was already like that; I saw your backside all day,” Jon replied. “You did it to torture me.”

Missandei smiled and got up. She was so beautiful. So Jon leaned in and kissed her again.

“I love you,” he said. Missandei blushed.

“I love you too,” she replied, “You know Daenerys is going to kill you when she finds out you fucked her best friend.”

Jon laughed. “She’s going to kill me when she finds out that she couldn’t see our child conceived,” Jon replied.

Missandei smiled. Of course that’s how Dany worked. She was smart, a good leader, and lovable. But she was a horny one. “Our child,” Missandei replied, “I hope your seed takes. If it’s a boy I shall call him… What do you think?”

“You’re the mother,” Jon replied. Suddenly he realized they were still sitting on the marble floor of the Red Keep. It was kind of romantic. “You have the right to choose. I am happy to suggest.”

“Then Mossador for a boy,” she said, “and Marsella for a girl.”

“That sounds excellent,” Jon said, picking her up.

They stood and observed that the day continued and there was work that needed doing. Then they realized they still needed to do something about their hair, clothes, and the wet spot of the floor. So Jon looked to his mistress.

“We can clean this up,” he said, to which she gushed.

Little did they know, a certain silver-haired girl was watching them for a nearby peep-hole. Daenerys giggled pleasantly and walked back to room at the Tower of the Hand.

Sometimes it was too easy; leave a pretty girl around Jon and she would be knocked up an hour later.

 

But that wasn’t always a good thing.

“What do you mean-“ Daenerys tried to say before she was interrupted.

“I mean Cersei Lannister is coming here,” Rhaella said.

The Dowager Queen was in her mid-forties, still buxom and beautiful, and in many ways was a curvier version of Daenerys. Rhaella’s actions after the death of her husband would be unmatched in history. The first dowager queen to broker a peace with the New Triarchy (a short-lived union), marry a Volantene lord, create a new set of Queen’s Roads connecting lesser towns to the King’s Roads and the first to travel to Yi-Ti. Rhaella was indeed busy, but one of her choices continued to vex her: not letting Rhaegar marry Cersei. She was a frightful bitch; she couldn’t let her near her children. It was the most complicated issue in her long reign.

While Cersei had children and all but became nothing but a mother to another queen, while Tywin avoided public life, and although Jon had continued to stress that Cersei was not a problem, the most immediate women in his life still didn’t want her near him. It was years ago, when Jon finally made them all answer why they hated Cersei still. Dany was the only one with the courage to answer: “I mean, she’s just a bitch. And have you heard that shrill voice?” Jon face-palmed harder than he ever had.

“Why is the stupid whore coming here?” Lyanna asked.

In the Tower of the Hand sat Lyanna, Daenerys and Rhaella, otherwise known as the sworn pact against the lion bitch.

“She’s bringing her daughter with her,” Rhaella explained.

“Cruel, vindictive cunt,” Lyanna spat, turning back, “using her innocent child to see Jon.”

Of course, they all loved Myrcella. She was the sweetest girl in the world, and Jon marrying her was a boon to the realm. Her mother though…

“Ugh, well I know Tywin and Tytos want to see her,” Daenerys admitted weakly.

“I can’t believe she named such cute boys after those two,” Rhaella said, rolling her eyes, “Lya, you must think of something besides standing and complaining.”

Lyanna looked challengingly at her good-mother, and finally started thinking seriously. In many ways she was the same irresponsible girl, thinking too little and acting too fast.

“Well,” Lyanna said, “I have been taking care of too many children, and those two are so young. Cersei can care for her grandchildren while she’s here.”

Rhaella nodded. “A good excuse to keep her out of my grandson’s bed,” she replied, then she looked at Dany. “But, my dear, why can’t you just tell your man not to fuck her?”

Dany’s eyes lit in fear. She could. She could…

“Just…” Dany said, “I’ll handle it.”

Rhaella looked challengingly at her daughter. “Just give me another grandchild before her,” she told Dany.

“I knew you were doing this again,” they all heard. At the end of the open door was Jon, looking quite upset. “If I said it once I’ve said it a thousand times, no plotting in my city!”

Immediately his mother, grandmother and wife all scoffed in slight anger.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, walking in, “Myrcella will be here soon, and I don’t want you all antagonizing her mother. She loves Cersei.”

“You are the King, Jon,” Rhaella said sarcastically, “Just put a grand-baby in my daughter before that cunt.”

“You see,” Jon pointed at, literally, “That’s what I mean. Please, just stop. And you have grandchildren. And I am your grandchild!”

“Well I want more,” Rhaella replied defensively, “Now be a good boy and fuck your aunt!” She pointed at Dany, who gasped.

“Hey, mother!” Dany said.

“Grandmother please,” Jon replied.

“Stop yelling at your elders,” Lyanna finally said to Jon, “I raised you to be respectful.”

“But,” he said.

“No buts!” Lyanna yelled. Everyone stopped talking at turned to the black-haired woman. She was definitely the loudest out of them. Seeing everyone look at her, Lyanna calmed and breathed slowly. “Fine, meet her, take her inside. But I hope you spend the rest of the night with your children. They are dying to see their father.” Lyanna left serenely, clearly still hiding her rage.

Jon sighed in defeat. His mother always won. Of course he saw his children every day, but telling him to see them at night meant that he couldn’t do… other things.

“Well let’s go,” Daenerys finally blurted out.

 

“Jonny!” Myrcella cried at the entrance of the Keep. She ran into his arms and kissed him. He held her cheeks and toucher her back. She wore a bright yellow dress, to match her hair.

Myrcella was the youngest of his wives, and though she was not a child, still the smallest. She was surely the cutest.

“I’ve missed you dearly,” Jon replied, bending down and kissing her again and again.

Daenerys stood at his side, along with Lyanna. However, at the the end of the hall was Cersei.

She approached calmly, like a snake, and soon found herself in front of Jon. The smile she had was so devious.

“Your Grace,” she said sultrily, “Myrcella,” she stood behind her daughter, pushing her closer to Jon, “has been dying to see you.”

“Mother, I’m not a child,” Myrcella said, “I can speak for my-“ and then she saw Lyanna and Daenerys.

“Dany, my good mother,” Myrcella said, running up to them for hugs. “How have you been in this little Keep?”

As Lyanna and Daenerys welcomed Myrcella, Cersei approached him and stood inches from his face.

“Do you know how much I want fuck your brains out?” Cersei whispered. She grabbed his arse, obscuring the sight from his family.

“Badly, I imagine,” Jon said nervously. Cersei was a lioness; she would eat him if he didn’t watch out.

“Very badly,” Cersei said, in her posh upperclass accent. Jon hated it on everyone but her; it felt so right. She was one of the tallest of his girls, and certainly the oldest discounting Wenda. Then she slipped her hand into his pants and felt his cock.

“Cersei, what are you doing?” Lyanna said, looking at Jon, and no longer speaking with Myrcella. Jon’s eyes lit in fear.

“I’m jerking off the King,” Cersei replied confidently.

“Umm,” Jon said, removing her hand and grabbing both Dany’s and Myrcella’s hand. “Let’s see the children.” He left quickly, taking his wives with him.

That left Cersei and Lyanna, alone. They stared at each other, challengingly.

“Whore,” Cersei finally said.

“Slut,” Lyanna replied.

“Wolf bitch,” Cersei retorted.

“Lion fucker,” Lyanna said. Cersei looked confused, so Lyanna explained. “The father of your child; he’s the real lion. You’re just the kitten that took his seed.”

“You only birthed one son,” Cersei said, “Quite disappointing for a “main wife.” Were you too busy riding Brandon’s cock? Or that little brother of yours? I hear you get the wolf’s blood through fucking.”

“Kitty’s got claws,” Lyanna replied. Then she smirked. “When you fuck your twin, do you imagine he looks like your father?”

“Ugh,” Cersei said, genuinely offended, “You know I’m happy you took your little crown. I get to fuck your son in the bed you used to share.”

Lyanna scoffed, but a devious smile took her face. “While you’re gargling my son’s balls,” Lyanna replied, “remember who Rhaegar chose.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cersei cried. Jon was on top of her, fucking her mercilessly. Her legs were so far spread she was almost in splits.

Her body was so curvy, her legs so long, that Jon was already about to cum. He had practically drooled, undressing her, and Myrcella.

It was an odd mix of events that led a mother and daughter to have a king in the mother’s bed that first night. Ever since, it only felt right to continue.

Myrcella was laying down on the bed, under the covers, watching her mother getting plowed. She may have been older, but the naughtiness of it made Jon think of her of the taut, curious girl whose maidenhead he took.

All of it was making him so hard. Jon’s hard and hairy body plowed Cersei; she was the incarnation of the mother; big tits, an arse that won’t quit, and a dying thirst for his seed inside her. Her thick thighs were already full of his bite marks as well as her neck, and her soft blonde hair was splayed out on the bed.

Finally Jon grabbed her hips, making her head fall back. He fucked her a few more times until she came. She was whimpering like a little girl, and wet as Missandei the morning earlier. She couldn’t think, until finally she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Suddenly she felt a spurt of liquid on her face. Then another. And another.

When she opened her eyes, she knew. Her face was full with his cum. It hung down the middle of her face, to her chin.

“Ugh, damn it, Jon,” Cersei said.

“Cerse,” Jon chuckled, “You want a child out of me, you’ll have to try harder. Now move over. I want to fuck your little girl where I fucked you.” Jon scooted her away, and excitedly picked up Myrcella. She was like a feather in his arms. Fucking her was going to be good. She dropped her and kissed her face, everywhere, so much that Myrcella giggled.

“Stop it, Stop it,” Myrcella said.

“I’m just warming you up,” Jon laughed, then he turned to Cersei. “I want you to look at my dick inside her. I want you to watch the whole time.” Jon ordered it, and thus it had to happen.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Cersei replied, “But may I lick your balls while you do?”

 

Jon fucked Myrcella well. He was likely still doing so. But Cersei had leave after the first round, so she wandered into a little solar wearing her robe.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” Cersei said.

She looked out and saw Rhaella and Lyanna sitting down and talking. They both froze. It was too good, too good. So Cersei walked further in until she found a seat.

“What is it?” she asked in mock ignorance. Then she touched her face. It was still covered in cum. “Oh, what’s this?” Oh my.” Cersei said, bragging implicitly. “I’m afraid our good king had such full balls, such heavy, beautiful balls, and he seems to love directing it to me and my daughter.”

Seeing Lyanna and Rhaella still to shocked to speak, Cersei decided to counter her victories and end before they could speak.

“Well, I have a long night ahead of me,” Cersei said, “Good bye dears.”

She left the solar and walked down the dark halls. With a smile on her face, Cersei heard “I hate her” and “why doesn’t Dany get rid of her?”

_If only they knew._

Cersei was near Jon’s chambers when suddenly she felt a hand on her arse. She turned and saw Daenerys.

_Fuck._

“Did you tell them anything?” Dany asked.

“No, no!” Cersei replied fearfully.

“Good, “ she said. “Now.” Daenerys removed her dress, revealing her taut, petite body. She grabbed Cersei’s face and brought her down, licking her cheeks. Dany wouldn’t get rid of Cersei. That would mean that she couldn’t join them in bed. It was a secret shame, enjoying hate-fucking such a woman. It was irresistible. Dany finished licking her and stared angrily at Cersei. “Now get your arse in Jon’s room. I’m not going to fuck you unless he’s around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to do a self insert with a girl named Tessa masturbating to Jon's naked body as he jacks off XD I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Aegon The Conqueror was a conqueror in more ways than one. Not only did he burn down Harrenhal, but he took a wife from each of the Kingdoms that offered him a wife. Jon often wondered what the first king’s days were like, trying to calm down the former Queen Regent Sharra Arryn and the young spitfire Argilla Durrandon, as well as ensuring that his Sister Wives had priority.

It was early in the morning. Jon was leaving the King’s chambers to take a bath. He left Cersei, Myrcella, Arianne, Asha, Margaery, and Wenda in his large bed, exhausted and more than happy to sleep the day away. He, however, was the King. And so he had to work.

“Now it’s just you and me,” Daenerys said, at the end of the bath hall, her back toward him.

_Yeah, work._

“Aye, it is,” Jon replied, and smiled.

Even despite her messy hair, sweat-covered body, she was beautiful. In fact, they were in the same state. They both wore nothing, and Jon was more than happy to stare at Dany’s arse as she bent over to turn off the water to the bath.

It was necessary to have times like these. As much as he might like or even love his wives and mistresses, it was Daenerys who found her way into his heart. Dany turned around, her face in a smirk, and her violet eyes shining.

“Come to me, my love,” Dany said.

Jon approached her, wrapping his arms around her. He put his rough hands on her soft flesh, holding her tight. He touched her back, and stroked it slowly, tenderly, all while looking into her eyes. Right now, she was the only girl in the world.

Dany looked up at him, and then turned her head up for a kiss. They kissed each other, deeply, passionately, until they both decided to enter the warm bath water. Daenerys sat on his lap as they found a comfortable decision, and they laid back and enjoyed the peace. They did not always have the time to do this, but when they found such free time, they used it.

“Do you think our children will marry?” Dany asked Jon.

“You mean Aemon and Rhaenyra,” Jon replied, referring to two of his eldest children.

“I saw them playing earlier; they were chasing each other and Aemon pulled his sister’s pigtail,” Dany said.

Jon laughed. “And that means they would fall for each other?” Jon asked with a smile.

Dany turned around, mock offense in her gait. “Boys do stupid thing when they like a girl,” she explained.

Jon only smiled, and looked down at her the water dripping down her breasts. Her small nipples and small breasts were some of his favorite features about her. Seeing his gazing, Dany smiled and rubbed her chest against his own. Then his cock rubbed against her stomach.

She moved, reaching down and stroking his dick. It hardened in her soft, small hands.

Jon groaned, while saying “I love youuuuu” uncontrollably.

That made Dany feel powerful. He was the most powerful man in the world, but if she could do this, than she was without a doubt the most powerful woman.

“Like that, do you?” Dany asked, her voice suddenly lower.

“Your hands, it’s like touching a goddess,” Jon explained, his breath heavy.

“That’s what you said about my mouth,” Dany replied.

“Everything about you, you are a goddess,” Jon said, groaning as she stroked him harder. He started moving his hips. He clearly wanted more.

Dany smiled evilly. She touched his cheek with her other hand, making Jon look deeply into her eyes.

“What do you want? Mouth, cunt, or arse?” she asked seriously.

It was a question she asked quite often. Jon was happy to take whatever she gave him, but she usually requested he asked. She once said it would help develop his dominant side, which she seemed to love.

“Arse,” Jon replied quickly, taking in her entire body. She was a goddess truly, and what better way to make a goddess submit to man.

Dany smiled evilly. “Morning anal, my favorite,” she said, turning around getting on all fours in the tub. Her head and upper arms remained above the water, for it was quite shallow. She arched her back, so her backside was right above the water. She shook her butt and turned her head to look at him. “Want to buttfuck a Queen?” she asked excitedly.

Jon greedily grabbed her arse and squeezed it. He rubbed his cock against her core, and between her cheeks. Dany breathed in quickly, moaning as Jon rubbed her clit with his finger. But then he kept waiting, rubbing her and leaving her breathless.

“No more foreplay, put it in me,” Dany said, rubbing her arse against his cock, desperate.

In response, Jon grabbed her breasts. He pinched her nipples, and Dany screamed a silent scream.

“Beg for it,” Jon said, his voice deep and rough.

“Please, please, please, I’m such a little whore,” she whimpered, “I need your dick.”

“Heard it before,” Jon said, casually feeling up her tits and arse, leaning his chest against her back. “What else do you have?”

Before Dany could speak, Jon put two fingers inside her, and removed them quickly. Dany gasped in frustration.

“I’ll do anything you say,” she moaned defeatedly, “I’m a little slut. Please fuck me like a whore.”

“Yeah,” Jon said, giving her arse a full smack, making water spray around the bath, “I’m gonna need more.”

“Please, baby, please fuck my arse,” Dany said, then she looked into his eyes, “I love you.”

That was different. Jon smirked, and he put his cock at her entrance. Dany gushed in happiness. And then she put his dick in her arse.

She was so tight, so warm, that he often had to wait until she adjusted before continuing. So he grabbed her face, and made her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of desperation and love.

“You love me?” Jon asked.

“Truly, more than anything,” Dany answered.

“You want my dick,” Jon asked getting even closer to her face.

“Yes,” she squeaked weakly.

“Well, I liked when you say that. So if you want me to keep going, say you love me,” Jon let go of her face and fucked her deeper, until he was as far as he could go. His balls rested against her pussy, and Dany moaned. “Say you love me.” Jon ordered.

“Ugh, I love you,” Dany struggled to say.

Then Jon pulled out, and did it again. This time he pulled her hair, yanking it until she said, “I love you,” in a tired and excited voice.

As Jon started fucking her backside, her words got faster. He fucked her harder, every time hearing “I love you,” in her desperate voice.

He was fucking a goddess, a Dragonlord, a Daughter of Valyria. He felt a building in loins occurred after hearing mayhaps the three-hundredth “I love you,” which had deformed into incoherent moaning.

She was already on her second orgasm when Jon came, filling her arse with his seed. Jon groaned loudly, emptying himself into his Queen. Daenerys was a moaning mess, and her face fell into the bath water.

Jon grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace where she quickly cuddled into his chest. She had a dumb smile on her face.

“Every time I think I can’t love you more,” she said lowly.

Jon held her tenderly, and exhaled. If he had never become King, he knew he would still be the happiest man in the world, as long as he had her. He kissed her, and at that moment it was only them.

“Remember when we were in Lys,” Jon said, “When you first curled your hair, perfumed it.”

“I knew you liked it,” Dany said. After seeing Daenerys in full Lysene style, he hadn’t let go of her for the next two days. Then Dany became aware of the change in the light. It was no longer dawn. “You should get up,” she said.

“Not you?” Jon replied.

“I must get clean,” she said, “I’m afraid the Hand must get to her solar before her King.”

“And I cannot-“

“Jon,” Dany said, “I’m afraid you’ll be too busy to join me. Now if you don’t mind.”

Jon gave her a confused look. Why couldn’t he just join her? Still, her insistence made him get up, and he walked out into his chambers.

_Oh right._

Jon saw before him several beautiful women naked, on his large bed, laid out in a row with their legs open. They looked down at him with neediness in their faces.

“We love you too,” Margaery said, cutely, “Your Grace.”

“We thought we’d show it,” Arianne added.

His cock became hard again, as he looked at where to start. He saw a pale, small girl, and decided to start with Myrcella.

Jon did not make to his solar until midday. He fucked each of his girls, and before he finished he would move onto the next. From Myrcella to Cersei (first he made her suck his dick), to Arianne, Wenda, Margaery and finally Asha, Jon fucked them until he was so close again. Every girl looked up at his, trying to get him to finished inside them.

He found himself in the middle of the bed, covered in sweat, while every woman rubbed his body and tried to get his dick. Finally he had to make a decision. So he all but picked up Myrcella, threw her down, and came inside her.

He could hear Arianne and Asha audibly moan in disappointment. Jon laid back in bed, tired and needing a break.

“Everyone, take their leave,” Jon ordered, essentially waving his waves away. As they started to leave, Jon grabbed Cersei’s hand. “Not you; lick my cock.”

Cersei smiled. She wouldn’t get a child out of him, but she had this.

 

Jon went about his duties on the throne as he usually did. Quickly, with decisive decisions, and a bit of kindness and humor, just so his subjects knew he was human. He spoke to the Tarlys, Hightowers, Swanns, and Blackwoods, and ended court early once his Hand walked in. Daenerys arrived as soon as the majority of Lords had left his attention. She was beautiful, wearing a deep blue dress which dragged across the marble floor.

“Your Grace,” she said, ever showing how dutiful she was, “I must bring to attention an issue at the god’s eye.”

“Lady Hand,” Jon replied, “Your company is welcomed here. What is it you wish to tell me?”

“The last lord of Harrenhal is near death, and Lady Whent is requesting you to act to prevent the fall of her House,” Daenerys said.

That made him curious. What was she getting at?

“As I understand, Lady Shella has four sons,” Jon replied.

“And all have fallen to unfortunate acts of fate,” Daenerys said, approaching the throne. “The King, I believe must comfort the old woman, who is seeing the death of her House.”

“I ask you then, my Hand, when shall I depart,” Jon asked.

Daenerys smiled. “I already have a cart ready, and I recommend an inn for you to stay in for the night.”

Jon smirked, finally understanding her. His first wife was never too hard to predict.

So Jon spent the rest of the day saying goodbye to his children and his wives. He found them all with Margaery, who as usual, was in the child rearing room, taking care of Garth, Lara, Lysa and Pennilope, while Arianne was chasing around Helaena and Aemond (Helaena had stolen his toys), while Cersei doted on her grandchildren while Tywin was breast-feeding with Asha (her daughter Margaery was asleep).

It took more than several hours to say farewell to each and every one of them, but Jon always wanted to know all of his kids as best as possible. Helaena ended up crying in his arms begging him not to go. Looking into her eyes, she appeared so much like Rhaenys, like her mother Arianne. She probably just wanted to get his attention by acting up. So Jon kissed her cheek and told her he would be back soon. It was only a few days ride.

He departed thereafter, with Daenerys left on the throne. It was dark by the time he arrived in the Riverlands, and his carriage and guards were seeing wetter and wetter grounds. Indeed, by the time he arrived at the inn it was raining hard outside.

But there in the darkness was a modest inn and stable, dimly lit, with enough room for his decent amount of guards and horses. Approaching the inn, his first guard knocked on the door, and the door opened.

The Kingsguard was met with an mature woman staring in disbelief, and when she saw the King she gasped. She was of dark hair, with a dirty dress and obviously well-worked hands.

“Your Grace!” the woman said, before immediately bowing, “I had no idea you would arrive here.”

“My lady, may my guards and horses find a place in your stables?” Jon asked, somewhat chuckling.

“Yes, of course,” the woman said, still bowing.

“Good,” Jon replied, then nodding for his guards to leave to their place. “May I enter?” the King said.

Then woman nodded and got up, fear and awe in her eyes as the King entered her poor, modest home. It was average, but cozy, with handmaid furniture and candles lighting the room. Jon looked around, searching.

“I’m to expect that you have children?” Jon asked.

“A-Aye,” the woman said, falling over her words. “I must ask, why are you here?” But as soon as Jon looked at her she bowed again in fear. “Forgive me, I have not the capacity to ask.”

Jon simply laughed. “Worry not, my Lady. I am simply tired, and it is raining. I wish to stay here for the night.”

“You honor us,” the woman replied, her hands clasped. “Please, meet my children. Agnes, Mallory!” the woman yelled.

Soon two girls came out of another room, one young and another slightly older. They were common girls, clearly with little experience in perfumes and makeup, in fancy dresses or etiquette. Then both had long black hair, and the young one had hers in a braid. Like their mother, they wore working-dresses, dirty and like old.

“These are my daughters, Agnes is the younger, while this is Mallory” the woman said. Then she got angry with her daughters. “May your respects to the King girls!”

Immediately they both knelt and thanked the King for his company, but Jon simply laughed and waved them to come up.

“No need,” he said, then he turned to the woman, “I imagine you have fallen on hard times?”

The woman’s face turned red. “Aye, we see so much less business. We haven’t had a silver stag in nearly a year. We may have to sell our land. How did you know, Your Grace?”

Jon responded by touching her daughter’s face. Mallory, if he remembered correctly. The woman stared powerlessly while Jon touched her daughter and the girl looked shocked. “Occasionally this happens,” Jon said. Then he faced the woman, and grabbed Agnes’s shoulder, pulling her into to embrace. She simply gasped. “My Hand will find me some unfortunate souls who need the King’s attention,” he said.

Then he brought both Mallory and Agnes under his arms. “Show me to the bed. I am to stay here a few days,” Jon said, “Fucking your daughters and drinking your wine. For this, you would receive three hundred gold dragons.”

The woman’s mouth gaped in surprise, and then Jon reached up Agnes’s dress, squeezing her little arse. “And if one of them gets a bastard out of me, you all become noble ladies. If both, you get a castle” Jon said. Then he smacked both girls backsides. “Deal?”

Jon was in the mother’s bedroom, with her youngest riding his cock within twenty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hhh

_The King is so kind, and strong. Not only has he saved us from impoverishment but given us more than we could have ever imagined. We shall never wonder where our next meal comes from._

_And to think, all he desired was my daughters' maidenheads. I had been wondering how and when to marry off my children, or if I even should. Now I need not worry. They have received the touch of the King. Everywhere they shall go now will be blessed and celebrated._

_I have held in my nervousness and excitement these past few days. I wish to please the King and tell all my friends that we have received his favor, but I know I can only do one for now. He is a busy king. He often orders wine and foods from me while he rests in my bed. I often must help one of my daughter's bath while he is with another one. Occasionally, he desires me and I must readily get my dress off and serve him._

_Yet, I am so very pleased we are serving him. Few women ever receive the blessing of the king, and we are among them. I pray every day that his seed takes in my childrens' wombs. Then we might forever be noble ladies, with our own house and lands, and see the King on a regular basis. Such are the gifts of King Jon._

 

Jon had been fucking them for fourth day in a row: Two young peasant girls, and occasionally their mother, in every position he wanted, in every way he commanded. He left his clothes far and out of reach, so he might do as Dany called "enjoying the spoils of Aegon's conquest."

Still, in the early morning that day, he felt like it was time to go home. Jon extended his arms and basked in the morning rays. It was so cozy in the little inn. Jon reached over to grab a bottle of wine and pour a small glass that rested on the end table. Jon drank the wine, and yawned a happy yawn as he felt the warmth of two bodies hugging him, and a warm, tiny mouth on his cock. He put his hands behind his head and enjoyed his morning ritual. Agnes was no Daenerys, but her oral skills were improving.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jon heard from his side. He turned and saw one of the most beautiful girls in the world.

"Arya?!" He gasped.

Smirking, his Northern wife walked further into the room. Jon stared at her. She was beautiful, small, with bob-cut brown hair and a cute, little face. Despite her years of training and workouts, she still appeared the cute, little girl he fell in love with.

"I heard you were here," Arya said, looking at the women surrounding him. "I knew you'd be doing this. Dany's idea?"

"Of course," Jon replied.

Arya chuckled. "I wanted to see you," she said. "Dany invited all of us to the Keep. I hoped to catch you before you got back."

Jon simply stared at her. She wore like leather around a dirty shirt and leather breeches. Her boots and sweaty complexion showed that she had been fighting earlier.

Arya blushed and could tell he was checking her out. She leaned on the bed.

"Who are the ladies?" she asked.

"This is the innkeeper and her lovely daughter Mallory," Jon said, pointing to the sleeping girls. "And this," he said, gripping Agnes's hair and making her deepthroat him, "Is Agnes."

"Let me guess. Agnes is the youngest," Arya said.

Jon only smiled.

Arya smirked and shooked the girls awake. "Ok, ladies, you've had your fun playing with the King. A thousand blessings on you and whatever. It's time to get up. Wives' priority."

As soon as Mallory and her mother saw Arya, both of them froze. And then they immediately got up and bowed. Agnes quickly followed.

"Thank you, my queen," they mumbled out before running naked into their living room.

Arya casually laid on the bed then, reaching over and looking Jon in the eyes. He was still staring at all her harsh, non-traditional beauty.

"Kiss me already, stupid," she said, and Jon wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a kiss. He also picked her up and laid her on him. Arya immediately found her place, settling her petite self on his frame. Jon grasped her hair and stuck his tongue down her throat. Arya moaned and let him turn them around. As always, he was the only person that could make her weak, make her vulnerable. Jon put his weight on her, his naked body against her dirty clothes, and Arya remembered why she loved him.

"Ok ok," she said, trying to get his attention. Jon stopped and kissed her cheek.

"So what's this about inviting you to the Keep," Jon asked.

"Daenerys wanted us to come. Me, Ros, Ysilla, all your mistresses," Arya explained.

"Gods," Jon said, "I told her. I need time to sit the throne. If you're all wish me-"

"Yeah, yeah," Arya said, "I've heard. You'll be constantly naked and fucking. You wouldn't have any time to work if you're satisfying all your wives."

"Exactly," Jon said.

"You do know that's what pretty much all of us want?" Arya asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Arya," Jon said.

"Let Dany handle the day to day; you're family should be your priority," Arya replied.

Jon looked to be thinking, and then he asked her. "Where are Denise and Rickard?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "Undress me first, then we can talk." She smiled. "I've missed you."

Defeated, but still horny, Jon kissed her and helped her pull her breeches off. Then she wiggled out of bed. Jon simply stared at the beautiful, short girl's hairless cunt, her breeches around her ankles, as she stood next to the bed.

"Stand up," she said, and Jon did so.

Arya licked her lips upon seeing his huge cock, pointed at her. Then she trained her eyes on him.

"Kiss me," she said, "take my clothes off. I like knowing how big and strong you are before you fuck me like a defenseless maiden."

Jon smiled and his cock switched. Arya was nothing if not direct, and as much as she liked being tough around someone as strong as him, she liked being punished for it more. Years ago, it took a while to admit her fantasy: being proven that, despite how much she could ever train, she's still a weak, helpless little maiden and a slut to the king.

Jon pressed her cock against her stomach and grasped her cheeks. He kissed her, overwhelming her mouth and making Arya go weak in the knees. He smacked her big juicy arse and made her gasp. Jon then massaged it. Her arse was definitely unnaturally big for such a small girl. Jon pulled her shirt off and Arya felt up his abs.

"Put your hand on my dick," he ordered.

Obediently, Arya grabbed his dick. Her small hand couldn't even wrap entirely around it.

"Good little girl," Jon said. "Now."

He lifted her up like a feather, turned her, and dropped her on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Jon leaned down and pulled off her boots, leaving her entirely naked.

He kissed up her stomach and Arya grasped his hair. She was dripping.

"Ugh, just fuck me please," Arya begged.

Happily, Jon's massive cock went straight to her entrance. They remained there a moment, enjoying everything, the perfect moment of love and pleasure.

Jon then started fucking her, sending Arya into the seventh heaven.

However, before he came, Arya stopped him. She pushed him down and licked his cock, and kissed up his chest.

"Please fuck my arse," she begged. "I've been dreaming of it for the last month."

Jon smirked and kissed her, and threw her onto the bed again, and pulled her arse up, like she nothing but a doll.

Jon shoved his massive cock in her little arse, forcing himself in, and Arya grasped a weak gasp. She was totally in his control. Jon shoved himself in again roughly, and Jon moaned.

After a while, he felt himself get so close. He called her every dirty name he could think of, and all Arya did was moan at every one. Eventually he came in her arse, leaving red mark on his arse where he had slapped and gripped it.

Still inside her, he pulled her cheeks apart so when he went limp, he was still inside her.

"Agnes!" Jon called out.

Immediately the youngest girl ran into the room. She paused when she saw the King arse deep in his smallest wife.

"Pour me that glass of wine," he ordered.

She did so, bringing the glass to him. Jon drank a bit, and put the glass on Arya's back. He smacked her arse.

"Straighten your back! I don't want it to spill," he said. Weakly, Arya arched her back and Jon put his glass in her back. He turned to Agnes.

"Talk with your mother and sister. I'll be leaving soon. When you come in, I want to have all of you. Remember to do something special. You'll want to make it a time to remember," Jon said.

Agnes obediently scurried out the room, leaving the king still arse deep in Arya.

  
Jon decided to fuck all four of them together. They held each other up while they blew him and all sat on each other's back at one point, so he could switch holes. At the end, he gave each girl as kiss and a smack on the arse, before leaving them with three hundred gold dragons.

Refreshed, Jon with Arya, her on the same horse, while the Kingsguard accompanied them. Arya sat in front of Jon, held in his arms.

"Why didn't you take your own steed?" Jon asked.

"Well I couldn't probably ride right now," Arya said, smirking at him.

Jon got the joke, and held her closer.

"So we're off to the Keep?" Jon asked.

"Not exactly," Arya said, redirecting the horse to the East.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked.

"You'll see," she said. Jon only smiled and kissed her cheek.

As they traveled, the came upon an open field with mountains close by. A young women in mail and leather walked up to them.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" the woman said.

"Mya?" Jon asked.

Mya Stone, the beautiful bastard of Baratheon showed her gleaming blue eyes and it was certain.

"Hey Mya!" Arya said, jumping off the horse. Immediately she regretted it, and said ow. Clearly her butt still hurt. Nevertheless, Mya ran up to her similarly dressed friend and hugged her. Jon got down from his horse.

Mya strolled to him sensually and kissed him. It had been too long since they were together. Jon held her cheeks.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Mya asked.

"You'll have to ask her," Jon pointed at Arya.

Arya leaned over and whispered in Mya's ear. Mya stared at Jon the whole time, and then smiled. "I like it," she said.

Jon rolled his eyes. His girls always kept secrets from him. "What is it?" Jon asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Come, we're going to see your children," Arya said.

  
The trip was somewhat long, but nevertheless they reached their destination. Jon raised an eyebrow as he saw the sign.

Arya and Mya dragged him in.

"Welcome to the Peach," he heard, before the lady gasped upon seeing the King.

Arya, however, had explained what they were here for, and soon found themselves in the main living room.

"Wait here," the woman in charge said.

"So is there a reason we're in a broth-" Jon tried to ask, before a girl sat in his lap.

"Hello, Your Grace, it is so good to meet you, I'm Bella" the girl said in a high voice.

"This is Bella Flowers, she's Mya's sister," Arya said, and Mya waved to her sibling. A girl sat on Arya's lap. "And this is Tansy."

"I'm jealous," Mya said, "Can I get a whore on my lap?" Immediately her request was satisfied.

As Bella, Tansy and Alyce grinded on their patron's laps, Denise and Rickard were brought out by the innkeep. They were already three and a half. Joy filled Jon's heart as he threw Bella off of him and got his two children in his arms. They both squealed happily as he held them. Then Jon thought.

"Arya, you left my children in a Brothel!" Jon said loudly.

Arya scoffed. "They were totally safe; and don't give me that. Less naughty things happen here than in that brothel you call a home," Arya replied.

Mya laughed. Jon couldn't reply.

"Anyway, here's my plan," Arya said. "We hold hands and take a walk with our children. You do the same with Mya, and take on a little date. There's fine food here. After that, you take Bella on a date, and treat her like a real lady. After all that, we kick every patron out of this place and have a two-day long orgy with every woman here."

Jon couldn't believe his ears. She sounded like Dany.

"Arya," Jon asked, concerned.

"Jon, they don't know what O-R-G-Y means," Arya said, as her children looked confused.

Bella smiled and put her arm around Jon's shoulder.

  
It was exhausting, and yet he managed to please all eleven girls. He thought he wouldn't make it, but the sweet dates with Arya, Bella and Mya were fun and romantic. And they all knew how to fuck.

Bella was a bit air-headed and young, but entirely sweet. He brought her along as they went to the Keep.

Upon entering, Jon expected to explain to Daenerys that he brought some temporary guests. He left his children with her other children. Denise and Rickard quickly found friends in some of his younger ones. He and the girls strolled through the oddly empty Keep, and soon found themselves at the King's Chambers.

What he saw upon entering his room was not what he expected. Dany, Marge, Ari, Myrcella, Asha, Ysilla, Roslyn, Wenda, Dacey, Wynafryd, Wylla and Lyanna Mormont sat on the massive bed, as if they were waiting for him. Arya, Bella and Mya went to join them.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"We've decided you've been unfair to us," Daenerys said. "You spend too much time on the throne."

"And not with your wives," Ari said.

"Or lovers," Wenda added.

"So we've decided to change your schedule," Daenerys said. She took out a small scroll in the center of the bed and a bed. Arya, Bella and Mya signed it. "This, Jon, is our new Wives' Contract."

She stood up and gave it to him.

Jon, suspicious, read it and looked up at her. She had gone mad.

"What does it say?" Daenerys asked.

"The King cannot sit the throne until all of his wives and mistresses are pregnant," Jon said.

"Aye," Arya said, "We didn't like competing with your duties. So we've changed your duties."

"No more clothes for you, at all," Ari said.

"Unless you're with the kids," Myrcella said.

"And you have to fuck us constantly until all of us are pregnant. You have no other duties," Asha said.

"Daenerys will sit the throne in your place," Ari said.

"All of you?" Jon said, looking at the fifteen girls on his bed. "That would take months, a year even."

"Only if you came inside us every time," Dacey said.

"We still expect good sex, not just breeding," Dany said, sitting back on the bed.

"So we still expect regular anal," Arya said.

"And facials," Margaery added.

"And cum in our hair," Myrcella said.

They were mad. That might even triple the time it would take to impregnate them all. Then Jon recognized the young northern girl in the room.

"Lyanna," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Showing my devotion to the king," Lyanna said.

"We figured you had too few women," Ari said.

"So we decided on a few mistresses for you," Margaery said.

"And, not to mention, Ygritte and Val are on their way too," Asha said.

"Wait, more women?" Jon asked.

"Aye," Arya said.

That meant even MORE time till he could sit the throne.

"And we still expect dates and romance," Arya said, "We want to make you focus on us only."

"Except you'll be naked on our dates," Daenerys said.

"Wait. How many more women did you invite?" Jon asked.

"Five," Wenda said.

"So there are two more coming?" Jon asked.

"No," Daenerys said, "not including Lyanna, or the Wildlings. Five more, that we wanted to include," she explained.

"So take your clothes off, Jon," Wenda said.

"We have to take them," Ari said.

"You can wear two pairs of clothes when you talk to the kids and your mother and Rhaella, and in emergencies," Myrcella explained.

"But otherwise, you'll spend twenty-two hours of the day naked," Asha said.

"Just like we like you," Ari added.

"Don't you see, Jon? We're making you put family first," Daenerys said.

Jon was stunned. Daenerys got up and took his hands.

"Do I have a choice?" Jon asked.

She smiled. "You're the King. You have responsibilities."

"What did my mother say?" Jon asked.

"Both my mother and yours are happy you're making us happy," Dany replied, winking.

Arya got up, looking at him. "Jon, remember how you said getting all of your girls pregnant would take longer than a year? And even longer if you're not supposed to try? Well, as for my favorite part," Arya said, "Any wife can invite another mistress of their choice, whenever she wants." She smiled evily.

So they can decide how long to keep this going.

"Now let's get those clothes off," Dany said.

"You'll never be wearing them again," Arya said, smiling.

Jon was pulled in by all fifteen beautiful girls, who tore at his clothes. Arya, still wearing her breeches, sat mercilessly on his face.

"It's good to be the King, isn't it?" she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!!!!!!
> 
> But, not to be mean, if you just say "more please" I'm going to delete it. i want actual conversation


End file.
